Say Something
by Kirbygirl81
Summary: I hope you enjoy this little Say "I Love You" romance FF. #Yamei4ever :3 bye!


Say Something

Mei and I have been dating for about three or four months and I have the feeling she thinks were slipping away from each other… which we aren't I can say that much.

"Yamato, wait up!" I turned around to see Mei and Asami running towards me.

"Mei, Asami!"

I kissed Mei on her cheek before talking to Asami.

"Yamato, Mei and I are going to the karaoke bar, wanna come with us?"

"Sure, but Mei I thought you didn't sing."

"I decided that I would for once."

"That's my girl." I said and kissed her.

She just pushed me away playfully, "Stop it will you."

"Fine I will." I said with a smile.

"Stop being all lovey dovey you two!"

"It's not my fault he always kisses me!"

"One time you kissed me."

"Because of Magumi!"

"Can we go to karaoke now?" Asami asked impatiently.

"Sure let's go." I said taking Mei's hand.

We arrived at the karaoke bar, "Yamato you and Mei should sing a duet!"

I looked at Mei, "Only if Mei really wants to."

"I'd be happy to."

We sang our duet then Asami sang her song, it went on like that until Mei suggested that Asami and I sing a duet.

"Mei I couldn't do that, I mean Yamato is your boyfriend and all."

"It's fine Asami."

Asami and I sang our duet; I then noticed Mei looked tired, "Mei you look tired."

"I'm not that tired, just a little."

"Now that you mention it, Mei does look really tired."

"Asami I told you that I'm not that tired though."

I sat down next to Mei, "Mei it's almost midnight we should all get going."

"I agree Yamato." Asami said in a cheerful voice.

Mei didn't respond, "I think she's too tired to respond Asami."

"She is, I can tell."

"I'll get her home, goodnight Asami."

"Goodnight Yamato!"

I picked Mei up and started walking her to her apartment that she shared with her mom.

I rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?"

"It's Yamato and Mei."

"Come on in."

I walked in and set Mei down on the couch, "How was Land last week?"

"It was fun especially since Mei was with me."

"I'm glad that Mei is dating someone like you."

"I'm glad I'm dating her, she's the only girl I've ever really loved."

I looked at my sleeping girlfriend, "She's even cuter when she's asleep."

"Yamato, you and Mei are cute together."

"Thanks, and are you sure your alright with Mei dating me?"

"Your Mei's first boyfriend, so yes I'm quite alright with it."

I looked at Mei's mother and smiled, "Thank you Ms. Tachibana."

"You're welcome Yamato."

I kissed Mei on the lips, and before I could get up from the couch, Mei took my hand and held it, "Goodnight Yamato."

"Goodnight Mei."

The Next Morning

I woke up at eight am just like I always did on Saturday, but something struck me as odd, because Mei never called me until nine unless it was an emergency.

"Good morning Yamato."

"Good morning Mei."

"Yamato can you come over for a little bit?"

"Sure, after I feed Nagi some breakfast."

"Alright see you in a few."

"Bye Mei."

"Bye Yamato."

I made Nagi some breakfast and she seemed to be smiling more than usual, "Nagi what's up?"

"My new friends are coming over!"

"I'm still glad that Mei was able to get you going to school again."

"I am too!"

"Alright I'm going to see Mei, have fun!"

"Bye Yamato!"

I walked to Mei's apartment and she was waiting for me outside, "Hi Mei."

"Hello Yamato." She smiled at me happily.

I smiled back.

"Come inside."

I walked inside and sat down on the couch, "Mei why did you want me to come over?"

"I just thought we could spend some alone time together." She said and walked over to the kitchen.

"I've been so busy taking care of Nagi I haven't been able to spend any alone time with you."

She handed me a Popsicle, "I just made these last night."

"This is really good Mei."

"T-thank you Yamato."

"You're welcome Mei."

I put my arm around her, and she placed her head on my shoulder, "I don't want to ever lose you Yamato."

"You won't, I promise."

She turned my head and kissed me, "I was repaying you for all the times I haven't kissed you."

"You didn't need to, but I liked it."

She smiled at me, "I love you Yamato."

"I love you too Mei."

We decided to watch a movie together, and it was a scary movie so Mei stayed curled up by me the whole time.

"Mei are you okay?"

"I-I'm just a little scared."

I hugged her, "I'm right here, nothing will hurt you."

"Thank you Yamato."

"You're welcome Mei."

She laid her head on my chest, "Yamato, what if we always just stayed friends?"

"I don't think I would be this happy."

"Neither would I, I probably would've ended up with Kai and he would probably break my heart anyways."

"Kai has a tendency to do that."

She just laughed at my comment, "I can't believe I ended up with you though, because you're so popular and I only became popular because we were dating."

"You've always been popular to me, even before we were dating."

"I always thought I was the lame, quiet, shy girl…"

"You aren't though, you're my little angel."

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek, "I'm just glad we're together."

"I am too Mei, I am too."

We stood up and walked to the bridge where Mei had first said she loved me.

"Remember when I said I loved you on this bridge?"

"How could I ever forget? You were so nervous to at first then finally you said it."

"I guess you could say I was really shy."

"You still are sometimes, but you're cute when you're flustered or you're being shy."

She smiled at me, "Should we call Aiko and Asami and see if they wanna go bowling?"

"How about we just go together?"

"That's fine with me."

"Let's go then."

We went bowling and she got about 7 strikes in a row before messing up, thanks to me, "Hey no fair! I would've got that if you didn't mess me up!"

I just kissed her and she calmed down, "I just wanted to have a slight chance to win."

"You wouldn't have won even if I let you."

"Maybe I would've."

"Shut up."

"No."

"You leave me no choice then, to do this." She pulled me down by the tie I was wearing and kissed me, just like that day at school, two months ago.

Aiko and Asami walked up to see us kissing, "Aww how cute!" Asami exclaimed happily.

"Don't they do that all the time though?" Aiko asked.

"Every once and a while."

"More like all the time."

"Shut up Aiko."

"No thanks Asami." She replied back with a laugh.

Mei and I pulled away from each other and looked at our friends, "We only do this every so often, Aiko."

"I see you two kissing a lot."

"We don't kiss THAT much Aiko." Mei protested.

"I won't argue anymore then."

I kissed Mei on the cheek and put my arm around her, "You two can use our lane if you want."

"Thanks Yamato!"

"You're welcome Asami, we'll see you Monday."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

We walked back to Mei's house and I grabbed my stuff, "I love you Mei."

"I love you too Yamato."

"How about you come over for a few, you can meet Nagi's friends."

"Okay!"  
We went to my house, and when we walked inside we saw Nagi and her friend kissing, "N-." I was immediately shut up by Mei.

Nagi pulled away from her "boyfriend", "Y-Yamato, M-Mei…"

"Carry on; pretend we never saw anything Nagi." I said and brought Mei to my room.

"That was adorable wasn't it Yamato?"

"Yeah, I'm glad Nagi finally has a boyfriend."

"I am too, considering her brother has a girlfriend."

"Yeah the cutest girlfriend ever."

"Shut up."

"No."

I kissed her softly on the lips and she kissed me back with the same strength, "I love you Yamato."

"I love you too Mei."

A/N: This took me four hours to make XD, and since Yamato and Mei kiss a lot I had to have them kissing a lot :3, I hope you enjoyed~! ~Kirby


End file.
